


The Star That We Wished On That Night

by AonoKaras27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrity Thieves, F/M, Kukui Cannot decide who he loves, Leon is a Bottom, M/M, Mpreg, Vacay in Galar, Why is Maxie still here?, very much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AonoKaras27/pseuds/AonoKaras27
Summary: Spin off/Continuation of the "My Life Series" focusing on mainly Professor Kukui and Guzma's scandalous night during the event when Burnet found them sleeping together. However, prior to the evens when they were younger the two wished on a JIrachi which in turn affected them in the present.
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/Sauboh | Faba, Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Guzma/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Remember when we were younger.

Melemele Island Night time..

" Guzma?"

" Yeah? What, Kukui?"

Kukui placed down his sake cup on the floor as he stared up at Guzma laying on top of him. " I was...reminded of something..."

Guzma hiccuped a bit his face red from alcohol consumption. " Yeah? What was it?" he placed the bottle down.

" Remember when we were younger we saw a Jirachi?"Kukui then asked.

Guzma nodded. "Yeah? What about it?" he laid his head on Kukui's bare chest.

" I recalled joking and playing around we were doing that night...we were having so much fun." Kukui said.

Guzma looked at him. " Yeah, but get serious..I doubt that pokemon really makes wishes come true...I wished my dad would stop hurting me but that never happened.."

Kukui shook his head. " I dunno...I mean...seeing us here now reminded me of the times we'd camp out together when we went on the Island trials as kids."

Guzma yawned. " That was so long ago...besides we're just drinking buddies. You're the one invited me to comfort you after we helped nerdwad one and two."

Kukui chuckled as a blush came across his face. " That..was more than just comfort."

"Oh yeah..." Guzma groans," Can we sleep now? I'm getting tired..the whole sex thing really wore me out."

Kukui let out a yawn also. " Alright...I hope Burnet won't be upset with us."

"I'll be outta here before morning.." Guzma mumbled in his sleep as he cuddled up to Kukui.

Kukui wrapped his arms around Guzma. " Ok.." he lets out a breath," Maybe we won't get in trouble.." he mutters before passing out.

The next day...

" KUKUI!!! GUZMA!!!" Burnet's voice shreiked just before both men realized they were both kicked out of the house.

Kukui looked back at the house. "Wait! Burnet! I can explain!" he shouts.

" There's nothing to explain! I saw you both naked on the sofa!" she then yeeted Kukui's glasses at him as they smacked him in the face. She then tossed his hat out also with his clothes on the sandy beach.

Kukui frowned seeing she was tossing his things out. " Burnet...I'm sorry..I..we..Guzma and I were drinking..I don't really recall everything that's happened..I was gonna come to you after I swear I was!"

Burnet hissed at him. " Looks like Guzma came into you a few times.." She growled as she entered the house and slammed the door shut.

"Hey! You know this is Kukui's house right?!" Guzma shouts as he stood up grabbing his clothes just as a bottle of sake hits him upside the head. "Shut it Guzma!" Burnet closed the window.

"This bitch is trippin yo.." Guzma rubbed the back of his head.

Kukui bit his lip as he yells. " Guzma! Don't you see we screwed up?! And don't call her a bitch, yeah!?"

" Yeah I'm aware of it...what are we gonna do about it?"asked Guzma.

"I...I have to get her to listen to reason..this.. this what we did wasn't serious." Kukui pointed between them.

Guzma narrowed his eyes. " What? Not Serious?" he crossed his arms.

" We were just drunk ok?" Kukui says.

Guzma grunted. " Fine then...if that's how you wanna put it..." he grabbed his clothes placing them on," I'm going back to my hideout...you can figure this out on your own." Guzma placed his chain necklace on.

Kukui looked at him then back at his house walking towards it. " Burnet...please...I just wanna talk ok?"he spoke in a saddened tone.

Burnet didn't answer him as she kept silent.

Kukui sighs as he turned away from the door and walked out from the porch. " Can I at least have my pokemon?!" he shouts as he picked up his clothes.

Burnet opened the door gently placing the tray down with Kukui's pokeballs in them.

Once he got dressed he walked up to the porch picking them up. "Thanks at least.." He watched the door a little bit before turning around to leave. " I'll just visit Hala then.." Kukui placed his hands in his pockets, heading off to Iki Town.


	2. I made a mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other characters will be added in eventually as the story progresses!

Iki Town...

Kukui's mind was flustered with thoughts about what occurred. " Ok.."Kukui lets out a sigh," Seems both Guzma and Burnet are upset with me.." He looked at his phone," None of them will talk to me.." He walked up the steps entering the town seeing Hala there with Hau.

Hau noticed Kukui first as he waved. "Hey! Professor!" he waved.

Kukui looked up seeing him then waved back. "Hey.." He said.

Hala raised a brow. " You don't seem too happy..what's happened, Kukui?"

Kukui huffed lowering his head. " May I speak to you in private?"

"Sure! We'll talk!"Hala turned to his grandson," Hau, you stay here ok?"

"Ok, you both go and talk!" Hau says to him.

Hala nods as he then took Kukui off to a more solitude area. " So what's up? Something seems to be bothering you?"

"Yeah...I...did something wrong and I'm really paying for it." Kukui says.

Hala stopped as he looked at him. " Tell me?"

"I messed up...I..screwed up my marriage with Burnet..not to mention I thing Guzma hates me now." Kukui sighs.

" What happened?" Hala asked concerned.

" Well, I know you know about Colress right and the turn of events that's occurred..I was so stressed out from being beaten up by a psycho version of him and worried if he's gonna make it after having his child ripped from him. I needed my friends...Burnet stayed with me and Guzma a while last night while we drank some sake. She went to bed early and I told her I was coming after a while..but seems it didn't happen because...I had sex with Guzma.."

Hala gasped holding his mouth. " You didn't..."

Kukui nods. " I did...it's just..we were both talking about the good times when we were kids and the stuff that's currently been happening. You know I still feel guilty about not watching Colress closely enough? Guzma...he helped me relax a lot more, yeah."

Hala sighed. " Still you cheated on Burnet...wasn't she supposed to help you more?"

" Yeah...but...I don't know why I stayed with Guzma..my heart was just racing when I looked at him...I..I think I did love him." Kukui says.

Hala crossed his arms. " Well...you both..were pretty close as kids. Pretty much inseparable...till you know the falling out."

Kukui looked at Hala. " It's not exactly like that now..but I mean recently he stopped talking to me..because I told him the sex we had wasn't serious."

Hala grunts. " Kukui..." he shook his head," Regardless, you don't say that to anyone. You probably don't know what Guzma actually felt about it. Did he tell you it wasn't serious?"

Kukui shook his head. "No..but..It was all the alcohol I assume!"

" Are you sure? I highly doubt it may have been all booze." Hala says.

Kukui huffed. " I..I really don't know...I'm just..confused is all. I don't know why I did it and I don't know how to fix it. None of them will talk to me!"

Hala nodded. " Just give them time to cool off ok? If this just happened it's not gonna be cured up in a few seconds."

"Burnet kicked me out of my house.." Kukui then says.

Hala pursed his lips. "Well then..umm I guess that's a problem..I guess you can stay with me and Hau for the time being if you like?"

Kukui nodded. " Yeah, I was gonna ask that if Burnet is gonna be there at my house...I don't have many clothes to wear since she has them with her.."

Hala chuckled. " Don't worry, If I know women she might just give in at some point and probably move out on her own. Right now she's upset and lucky for me I don't get upset easy..I would've smacked you for cheating on such a wonderful lady."

Kukui nodded. " I know..but..I'm starting to think..do I really 'love' her in a man and woman relationship? She's been a good friend and partner for years I've known her. I had fell in love with her...but there was still that thought about Guzma and how we could've turned out if he didn't leave.."

Hala sat down on the ground patting it for Kukui to sit.

Kukui sat down beside him wondering what he wanted to say.

" All I can tell you is do what you think is right. Follow what your heart really wants than what people tell you. Has people pressured you to marry Burnet?" asked Hala.

"Sorta...I mean..they assumed since we were seen often together that we needed to be together as a couple." Kukui says," She mostly admired my performances as the masked royal.." He flushed looking at Hala," Umm you're the only other person that knows ok?"

Hala laughed. "I know, I've not told a soul about it yet not even Hau."

Kukui smiled. " Yeah, she was there for me...and I didn't wanna let her go be with someone who wouldn't have appreciated her."

"So you..married her because she deserved better? "asked Hala.

" Yeah pretty much.." Kukui sighs," But I guess I'm not the example man I wanted to be for her..." he pulled his knees up to his chest.

Hala nods. " Yeah you made a mistake...and that I'm sure put a damper on her trust in you."

Kukui nods. " I'm trying to say I'm sorry...and I know she's gonna divorce me..but at least she should know I didn't mean to hurt her and if we don't get back together as a couple I don't wanna lose her as a friend." Kukui turned his head to Hala.

Hala nods stroking his beard. " Yes, I know you're a good hearted man and everyone you met has became you're friend. But, that's up to her what she feels about you now...like I said...give her time and she'll come around to probably wanting to talk."

"I'll stay back if she needs it..." Kukui sniffles.

Hala placed his hand on Kukui's back. " Hey, no tears. It'll be alright!"

Kukui nodded to him. " I hope so..I just gotta be optimistic!" he wipled his eyes.

"There we go, that's the Kukui I know." Hala stood up," Now, let's find something to occupy you a while?"

"I'll..ask Faba how Colress is doing...that is if he'll answer me." Kukui took his phone out.

Hala shook his head taking Kukui's phone. " Just stay off this a while we'll go do something else." he grunts standing up.

Kukui watched him and shook his head. " You're determined to keep me distracted aren't you?"

"Ha! Yeah! You just need some time away from all the stress." Hala lead Kukui into his house.


	3. Guzma..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here in this chapter there is a little bit of vulgar language written.

Outside of Po Town..

Guzma sighed arriving to the area as he greeted a couple of his team members outside the wall. " Where's Plumeria? I need to speak to her." he asked them.

" She's inside. Actually, boss, she's been looking for you." The male grunt spoke.

Guzma nods. " I'll go see her.." he walked into the abandoned town heading towards the mansion at the end of the trail. He opened the door then heard Plumeria's voice.

"Guzma?" she called as she walked downstairs from the top.

"Yo.." He waved to her.

"You didn't come back last night..did you spend the night at the professor's place?" She asked walking towards him and poked him between the eyes.

Guzma rubbed his forehead. "Yeah...what of it? I regret doing so.." he huffed putting his hands in his pockets.

"Something happen?"Plumeria narrowed her eyes at him while crossing her arms.

Guzma grunts. " It doesn't matter! He's the one that made it worse!"

"Spill it! Tell me what happened, Guzma!" Plumeria shouts.

"Fine! Ugh! He and I had...sex..ok!" Guzma shouts.

Plumeria's eyes widen a bit but she then sighed. " Oh? So you and the professor right?"

Guzma nodded. "Yeah...but...he said that none of it was serious between us." Guzma rubbed the back of his head.

Plumeria shook her head. " Why did you even agree to go over there if he was gonna treat you this way?"

" Hey, I thought I could cheer him up..he was stressing so bad!" Guzma says.

" What about me? Us? I thought we were a thing? I worried about you last night since you told me there was some psycho out there that defeated you." Plumeria says.

" Sorry..Plumeria.." Guzma looked to the side.

Plumeria watched Guzma's expression turn to a broken one seeing he was saddened. She lets out a sigh walking over to him giving him a hug. Guzma looked down at her embracing him.

" The hell are you doing?"Guzma asked.

"Comforting you in some way..I'd figure it'd help...just don't think I'm getting soft on you." she smirks.

Guzma smirked back. " I knew it wasn't for love reasons bitch.."

She laughed. " I at least was trying asshole!" she punched him.

Guzma grinned. "I at least felt that one."

They both laughed then quieted down. " I guess...I just did care about Kukui..he was my childhood friend when others weren't really so kind to me. I had to owe him in some way for being there."

"You love him don't you?"asked Plumeria tilting her head.

Guzma stared at her then sighs. "....I..I did before he said what we did wasn't..serious. I was there for him and he says this shit?! Pisses me off..."

Plumeria hummed to herself. " Well, seems he was trying to save his marriage..did Burnet find you both?"

Guzma nodded. "Yeah, she did...bare naked and my dick inside him."

Plumeria snickers. " You're so bad. Here I thought you would've treated Kukui more different than me."

Guzma groans. " Don't go there...I have to keep it warm too you know."

Plumeria giggled. " I'm joking you know." she leans forward," You know...I could tell before you met me you still cared about Kukui. I don't even know why you even still were with me knowing your head was up his ass."

"Well, when I found out he was gonna marry Burnet I just thought I'd stay with you." Guzma says," I do like you..it's just my heart always wanted to set itself on Kukui. Even as I had a falling out with him long ago...I still thought about him. When I heard he became a professor a successful man I became a bit jealous of him even resented him in some way..when I met you guys I let that small resentment turn to hate...but for reals I didn't 'hate' him at all. I was just putting on an act for you guys."

Plumeria nodded. " I knew though already. You couldn't fool me yet I played along for the team you know."

Guzma looked up at the wall behind her. " Yeah...but..right now I don't like how he talked to me like that..I wanna just be away from him for now." He says," Tell the others not to disturb me..I have a lot to think on."

Plumeria nodded to him. " Alright, you want me to come in later to check on you?"

Guzma nodded. " Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you did. Never know what I might do." he walked off as he went upstairs.

Plumeria watched him go upstairs to his room just as the other Grunts that lived with them enter.

"Yo, big sis. What's up?"asked one of them.

"Big Bro isn't to be disturbed..he's having a bad day right now. Tell that to the others." Plumeria says to them.

The Grunts nod. " Yeah, we'll do that, big sis." they then hurried out of the room.

Plumeria sighs as she then heard some crashing going on upstairs. " Guzma.."


	4. Alola is Full of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that perhaps this story is a tad of a soft reboot to the ending of the last saga I did because I recalled something I did then that was different now.

Few months later...The Battle Royal Dome.

Sounds of sirens were heard as an ambulance was parked in front of the building. Kukui was being carried out on a gurney and placed inside the back.

Guzma was sitting at his eyes fixed on his phone watching the even that happened,He seemed worried.

" Tonight at the Battle Dome, the Masked Royal suddenly passed out from what appeared to be a sudden fever and dizzyness he said once he passed out." The reporter says,"It is unknown at this time what has happened to him."

Guzma sighs grabbing his face as he had thoughts about Kukui. "Fuck..." he lets out a sigh as he stood up.

Plumeria yawned as she woke up looking at him leaving. " Guzma?" she looked at him.

Guzma turned to her. " Everything's...fine..just gonna step out for a while." He grabbed his jacket and placed them on.

Once he went outside he could hear his fam talking outside this late watching on their phones. They were pretty oblivious about Kukui being the Masked Royal. Guzma knew this way earlier than most people have other than Molyane to who he never really had too much to do with when they were kids.

Guzma exits the abandoned town walking onward. " Should I..." He says to himself having conflicting thoughts of should he go see Kukui or just continue despising him for what he said months ago. Guzma stopped walking then growled grabbing his head and ruffling his hair up rubbing it aggressivly. " DAMN IT!" He then punched at a nearby tree," Why do I still care?!" he grunts looking up at the night sky. He stared at it for a moment as a star flew across the sky. " Kukui..." He closed his eyes looking down as it reminded him more of him.

At the hospital..

Kukui was laid in the bed awake and aware as he watched a nurse in the room walka round checking on his IV and such.

"You feeling ok Professor?" she asked him.

Kukui nodded. " Yeah, a little better but I still feel a bit too hot."

" You'll be ok in another couple of hours I think." she smiled.

Kukui nodded. " Has the test results came back? I need to know what's wrong."

"Not yet,sir, they're still-" she paused as she heard a commotion outside. The ddor then opens revealing Colress and Faba.

" Huh?! What are you guys doing here?!" Kukui was shocked.

"Sir..only the doctor is-" The nurse says as Colress spoke.

"Don't worry I am a doctor!" He chuckled as Faba rolled his eyes a little while he held their daughter, Minoko.

Kukui stared blankly. " Um..really Colress..you and Faba didn't have to come down here."

"Nonesense, we both saw you go down in the stadium and we had to check up on you." Colress walked towards him," You..doing ok though?"

Kukui nodded. " I should be asking you that seeing you're the one who's had it more rough than me in the past months."

"I'm fine, Faba's fine and out little Minoko is doing just as fine." Colress smiles,"I'm just glad we have her back."

Kukui nodded. " That's good...I mean..I haven't been totally feeling well and I thought that I was well enough to put on a show tonight. Seems my body gave out on me."

"Why haven't you talked to me about it?"asked Colress.

"I didn't wanna be a bother seeing that I still haven't went to my house to see if Burnet was there or not..." Kukui says.

" She's not, as amatter of fact we seen her in town and talked a bit. She's staying with a friend now." Colress says.

"Oh...Ok, I guess I don't have to stay with Hala anymore now...but..I still don't wanna be reminded of the mistake I made.." Kukui looked to his hands rested on the bed.

" I've made a lot in my time myself and believe me it'll get better." Colress pats him on the shoulder.

Faba sighs. " Colress it's time to feed Minoko..she's nibbling on my finger.."

Colress turned to Faba. " Bring her here then."

"She's growing quite well." Kukui smiled.

"Have you and Burnet at the time considered a baby?" Colress asked taking Minoko.

"Kinda...but that...moment happened.." Kukui sighs laying back holding his head.

"Oh, I didn't mean to stress you there." Colress says taking the baby from Faba.

"It's fine, I've just been feeling sick and dizzy most of the day today." Kukui says.

Colress thought a bit. " Hmm.." His eyes narrow a bit," Have you...threw up anytime today as well?"

Kukui nods. "Once this week actually the rest of the times I just had this pain in my stomach like I wanted to throw up but couldn't. I've drank a lot of water and it may have relieved it some."

" Sounds to me like some symptoms I had when I was pregnant with Minoko here." Colress placed his hand on his chin.

" I wouldn't think I was, cousin." Kukui chuckled.

" I dunno..I mean..did..Guzma...inside...you?" Asked Colress.

Kukui's face reddened. " I..I don't think I wanna tell you that detail..." Kukui looked away as his mind wanders.

Kukui then looked back at Colress who had this grin on his face. " What?"

"What if you are?" Colress then said.

Kukui raised his brow. " Hmm..If I was..then.." he thought some more.

"I'd be the first to tell you before a doctor here would." Colress says,"So far I'm the only one who's given birth to a baby thus far."

Kukui let out a sigh. " Guzma...he..I..I don't know if he would even want to consider taking care of a child much less wanna be with me right now after what I said to him."

" I'm sure he'll come around. Give him some time." Colress smiled as Minoko was pouting," Oh yes, almost forgot." he reached in his coat pulling out a bottle then fed it to Minoko. She was happy to get it finally.

"...I could have a bug or something for all I know." Kukui says," I mean it'd be weird in a way if I was another man that can have a baby, yeah."

" I dunno, Alola's full of surprises." Colress grins.

Kukui nodded. "That it is..." he looked towards the window.


	5. Not Alone

The next day...

The door to Kukui's room opened up as the doctor walked in. Kukui was still asleep in the bed but was awoke by him coming inside. "Alola, Professor." the doctor spoke.

"Alola." Kukui yawned as he sat up," I'm assuming you have some news?"

"Well, yes, I do actually. I mean it's strange we had found this about you...but..heh..you're pregnant." The doctor says.

Kukui was silent for a moment. "A-and you're sure?"he asked.

"Positive, we couldn't figure out what cause you to pass out and we noticed a spike in your hormones when we tested for a lot of thing it could've been. We used a pregnancy test and well it came out positive. I mean you couldn't possibly have cancer or anything you're healthy as a Tauros." The doctor shrugged.

Kukui nods as he knew Colress was right before the doctors figured it out.

"So we've come here to confirm it with an ultrasound."

Kukui once again gave a nod. " I..I wanna see for myself.."

The doctor nodded as he gestured the nurse over with the machine. " Alright just relax and we'll have this confirmed."

Kukui leaned back against his pillows exposing his stoamch to them. He was pretty nervous about it unsure if he should tell Guzma. Heck he wasn't sure if the man will even talk to him.

Guzma was indeed around the area just sitting on a bench in front of the hospital having stayed up all night worried about Kukui. He was still debating on seeing him in the room. Guzma looked up as he saw a nurse walk up to him.

" Do you need anything sir?"she asked,"I've noticed people saying you've been here all night."

"I'm good, just worried about someone in there is all.." Guzma says with a deep sigh.

"Do you need to see them?" she asked.

"Maybe..." Guzma stood up as he walked inside with his hands in his pockets.

Kukui sat there as the nurses and doctor happened to find what they were looking for. " You see it there professor? You do have a child." the doctor pointed to the monitor as he rolled the wand over Kukui's abdomen.

" Yeah, I..I don't know what to say really. This..I know this doesn't happen everyday." Kukui says.

" You're the third so far I've known to have this ability."says the Doctor.

"Wait..third?"asked Kukui," Who's the second?"

" The Champion of Galar we've heard had the ability to."

Kukui blinked a little surprised. " The Champion?" he mused before going into thought. "< Was it...the wish?>" He thought,"< How? Did..did the Jirachi actually hear me and Guzma? I know it flew away but we were only just kidding..weren't we?>"

"Professor?"

Kukui looked back to the doctor snapping from his thought. " I need to process all of this...I mean..Colress was the first I've known and others...including me. What if this is something just occurring scientifically? There has to be some explanation of this."

" It is curious, though so far no others have popped up." the doctor says," Seems though your child is pretty healthy. Don't seem to be any heart issues there."

Kukui smiled slightly. " I'm glad I didn't hurt it last night."

"I would suggest not working at the Battle Dome from now on till it's born." the doctor says then removing the wand and wiping Kukui's stomach off," All I can say is this child is a miracle ad needs to be take care of regardless if there's an explanation or not for it's existence. By the way, does it even have a father?"

Kukui sat up nodding. "Yeah, it does..but...we haven't spoken in a while..and I really don't wanna put this news on him knowing he's upset."

" My suggestion is let him know at least, even if it won't make a difference." the Doctor placed his hand on Kukui's shoulder.

Kukui nods. " You're right, I'll at least let him know about the baby. He can still hate me all he wants but I'm going to raise this baby on my own if I have to."

"You know you're not completely alone. You're the guy who's made most of the people smile on this island."

Kukui smirks. " Yeah, I know." he looked down," But..I'm gonna do my best, yeah."


End file.
